Dragonball AF : Xicor Saga : Redemption
by Collision
Summary: After many long years of confindment, this boy, now a man, must find himself. He needs to release all his true potential and power to become the perfact warrior. Was he made for war? Are his true instincts to kill? His name is Xicor, and he's not afraid.
1. Prologue

Dragonball AF : Xicor Conceived : My Creator

Prologue

The year was 879. Princess Bic sat in a garden with flowers and greens from around the universe. Seated next to her was a beautiful young girl. This young girl, Lead as folks called her, looked to be the tender age of only 7 or 8. She had brunette curls that fell to her mid back. She wore a simple pink skirt with a white blouse. A hat to complete her attire.

Princess Bic on the other hand looked more matured with long silver hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a goddess dress with gold fixtures. The two girls were in fact Goddesses. They sat in the mystical garden and conversed.

"Princess Bic, naught heard of Goku, the great Super Saiy-jin?" Lead asked her companion.

"I have. What's your concern?"

"He would be a great help to you indeed. Would it not be just too good to be true to create the perfect warrior?"

Princess Bic quickly turned to Lead, "Have you gone mad? What in the heavens do you mean create the perfect warrior?"

Lead grinned a wicked grin and answered, "If you were to create a being half God, and half Saiy-jin."

"My word. Your not suggesting what I think you are, are you?" Princess Bic cupped her mouth blushing awhile closing her eyes imagining.

"Seduction? Yes. If you were to create a being half God and half Saiy-jin, by all God's he'd be the most powerful being in all history! Prince Bic, I know this catches your attention, and I know your very well considering. Remember lure him to you, I know you want to."

Princess Bic opened her eyes to see Lead had gone. Not surprising. "Lure him to me," she said to herself. She stood up and disappeared from the garden.

Goku wiped the blood from his face. He just finished battling a Siep-jin. An ugly creature indeed. A slimy, four legged, six eyed, dirt brown creature. Goku leaned on his knees in a sitting position on a rock. Training was getting too easy. He needed a challenge. He felt the wind from a ship land from behind. He slid down and peered over the boulder. Two more Siep-jin walked out from the ship.

"Sim, did you hear of the planet just recently found? It's called Salem-sei. They said it's 1,000 times Siep-sei's gravity," one told the other.

"I have. I believe the coordinates are already programmed in the navigational system. Look there, it's Memoria. Looks like he got pretty messed up."

They laughed starting to tending to the corpse. Goku had jumped out from behind the boulder and ran onto the ship. Checking the memory of the navigation system he found the coordinates. "Got it," he said as he put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

Goku finally landed on the mysterious planet. The second he entered the atmosphere, he plummeted towards the planet and finally crashed on the planets surface which in turn formed a rather large crater.

"Holly crap what's going on?" Goku commended, "No wonder. The gravity is 1,000 times that of earth as well." He began to leaned forward. It took all his might to get up. He finally stood up fully. He climbed out of the crater and forward a couple of steps to be greeted by a beautiful woman.

"I'm Princess Bic. Welcome to Salem-sei. You look disheveled and dirty. If you will please follow me." She turned around and started to walk away. Goku saw her walk with ease even as he struggled to even stand up. He managed to keep up.

When they got to her palace he showered and ate. Goku was then led to a bedroom. He realized he was begining to get used to the gravity here as he sat down on a bed in the clothes she provided for him. "Thank you so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you," Goku thanked her. She smirked and said, "O but there is a perfect way to repay me. Help me create the perfect warrior." She saw the confused look on his face, his black bangs dangling in front of his eyes.

She walked up to him sitting on his lap, arms draped around his neck. "I need you, to help me, _create_, the perfect warrior," she explained once more, emphasizing certain words.

Goku finally getting the hint stood up quickly with some difficulty, forcing her to stand in front of him. He told her, "O no, I could never do that. I have a wife. I could never do such a thing. At least not without her. I'm too devoted to her."

Princess Bic turned around grabbing a small, beautiful, metallic flower vase while Goku spoke. She grasped it by the base after hearing about his wife. She growled and swung while turning around. Goku, not expecting this, had no time to catch her hand let alone duck as she made a direct contact with his temple, knocking him out.

His body fell limp onto the bed on his back. Blood started to pour slightly from his new wound. She dropped the vase smiling wickedly. "I'm so glad you agreed to help me." She shifted herself into a form of smoke then entered through his mouth and nose.

Goku looked around. He was in an open field. He turned to see his beloved wife running to him. He hugged and held her. He kissed her as she pushed him to the ground. He closed his eyes and reopened them to see him and her completely undressed. He tried to sit up but to only be pushed back down.

He closed his eyes feeling her against him. He loved when they spent time like this together. He arched his back and gripped the grass. He relaxed again; he felt a hand lay something soft on his chest. The hand removed itself as Goku opened his eyes to see not his wife, but Princess Bic.

Goku sat up in bed to see no one around him. He became very nervous and paranoid. He felt the blood on the side of his head. He lowered his head in order to feel the cut and saw a black and silver rose tucked in his shirt.

"I gotta' get the hell outta here." He grabbed the rose and ran out the bedroom door. He instant transmitted himself to the first far away planet with some kind of energy signal.

"Does this rose represent something?" Goku asked himself looking at the two toned rose. The pedals had bright silver vertical lines on them with a black base. One line for each pedal. His eyes portrayed a sad, gloomy look.

"What have I done?"


	2. Episode 1

This is my idea of Dragonball AF. Some of it is from different ideas from different sites. Some of the things that happen in this story probably would never ever happen in the DB/Z/GT world. This story has nothing to do with my movie series. The way I pronounce Xicor is like "scissor". Just in case anybody was wondering. And the "A Hero's Legacy" movie didn't happen in this story so don't mention Goku Jr. or Vegeta Jr. or Older Pan. Thanks Disclaimer: I own Princess Bic, and future OC's. I do own Xicor's look but not his name.

* * *

Dragonball AF : Xicor Saga: Redemption

Episode I: Xicor's Arrival

It's been one hundred and twenty-five years since Goku left with the eternal dragon Shenron. Most of the Z senshi and friends have past on. Except for Trunks and Goten. Dende granted them eternal health. They look over the Earth with Dende. Since Goku left with the old dragonballs, Dende had created a new set that could revive anybody that died from anything no moatter how long they've been dead for, revive one person more then once and revive more then one person at a time.

And so we begin at the look out with Trunks and Goten sparring diligently, concentrating on the others moves. The two looked not a day over 25 years old. They lived with Dende on the lookout, so of course the namek grew to know the boys inside and out.

Today, however, he noticed some strange vibes coming from Goten and Trunks. He stepped outside and stood before the two demi Saiy-jin. They fought on until Goten finally noticed him standing there. He nodded towards Dende as Trunks acknowledged lowering to the ground.

"How are you feeling today? I noticed you guys aren't as enthusiastic as usual. Something wrong?" Dende asked them.

Trunks looked at Goten, who in turn looked at Trunks. "Something is on its way here Dende. It's strong," Trunks answered.

"Strong enough to destroy the Earth?"

"And everyone on it."

Goten then suggested, "Why don't we go and resurrect everyone, like Gohan and Mom, and your Mom and Vegeta and-" Trunks cut him off, "We get it! But that's true, we should bring everyone back. What do you say Dende? Should we break out the dragonballs?"

Dende pondered. He was 100 percent sure the Dragonballs were pure good and not tainted at this point, since they were never used yet. No evil had been trapped inside. So it was decided, "Alright guys lets do it!"

Dende lay down 7 dragonballs but instead of red or black stars. They were green. Dende chanted in Namek-jin holding his hand parallel from the other. Winds quickly rushed up and light ignited from the circle of dragonballs. Then shot into the sky was gigantic dragon, none other then Shenron.

"Greetings, you have two wishes, what are they?" his mighty voice vibrated in their ears.

Dende chanted again in Namek-jin and then repeated the names of those who would be brought back, "Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Krillen, Android 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, and The Oxking!"

"Wow, now that's a list and a half," Goten whispered to Trunks. Trunks nodded his head smiling awkwardly.

Shenron's eyes glowed an ere green as he said, "Your wish has been granted," The huge list of people had appeared in front of them, "What is your second wish?" "Hmm," Dende thought for a second. He smiled and shouted words in Namek-jin. "Your wish has been granted, Farewell." And with that the dragon was pulled back into the dragonballs. They shot into the sky and separated with the seven winds.

"Goten!" could be heard from a woman who looked to be about mid forties. ChiChi saw her son and ran to him hugging him closely. "What did your wish for Dende?" Trunks asked while also hugging his mother. "For the dragon to come back later when we need him once more."

Dende looked to group in front of him straight in the eyes and told them, "A strong being is on their way here and we needed everybody's help. I'm sorry you all can't have a proper family reunion but the being could be the fight of a lifetime. I know Goku is exci- hey, where is Goku?"

Everybody looked around. It was true, Goku was no where to be found, at least not on the lookout. "Dende!" Trunks shouted pointing to the sky as a ship hurled itself to the Earth.

"No… it's too soon. Ok, whoever isn't willing to fight go into the building!" Dende shouted to the people in front of him. Most of the women except for 18, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, The Oxking, and Mr. Popo went under roof, but still outside so they could see and still close enough to hear.

Goten stood proudly next to his brother. Vegeta and Trunks stood behind them. Krillen, 18, Tien, and even Yamcha stood on the left side of the Saiy-jin bloods. They all patiently waited for this being to come forth from wherever the ship may have landed. They faced north, looking off into the never-ending landscape of trees and mountains of the great land.

Goten and Trunks were the first to feel this enormous power and a second weaker one. The group of fighters then felt to large ki rise as obvious it was taken to the sky along with the second power level.

A couple seconds later they could see the two beings. Closer they came, and the bigger this person's power got. They finally reached the look out and stood before the Z warriors. The male looked strangely familiar to everyone, but not quit sure. His hair was short and spiked. His base color was a raven black and florescent silver highlights complimented each spike. And a bronze tan to fit his look.

The man was tall. Trunks would've guessed about 6'5. And built like he was made of iron. No shirt was to cover his torso, but black gi pants with a fine, dark, gray clothes draped at his waist. Matching black steel toe boots. But what caught everybody's eye was his black and silver tail.

The woman next to him was short, about 5'4. Her long silver hair flowed down to her backside in a proper manner. Her dress was a beautiful off white with a bright blue cloth tied around her mid section which was an identicle color to her eyes. A golden fixture was placed around her forehead making her look godly.

"My name is Princess Bic and I expect to be addressed by it," she spoke low in monotone but loud enough for everyone on the lookout to hear, "Me and my son came for Goku. Where is he?"

"Why do you need to know?" Gohan asked eyeing the man next to Princess Bic. Seeing his eyes lowered the whole time as if to make sure not to make eye contact.

Princess Bic smiled a wicked smile while placing a hand on her hip saying, "Xicor needs someone to train him properly, and who better then his own father?"


	3. Episode 2

Dragonball AF : Xicor Saga : Redemption

Episode II : Temptation and Confrontation

"What's the problem humans? Confused?" Princess Bic taunted. "Lies," hissed Gohan. The group looked on. Confused and puzzled at what she was getting at. They thought the same thing; 'Goku has _three_ sons?' Hearing what the princess Goddess had just said ChiChi came storming up in front of the crowd. "What are you talking about Goku's son?"

"Apparently you heard me, while he was off training from planet to planet he came to me and, without getting into details, Xicor was born," Princess Bic explained, truth sought in her light blue eyes. "Listen hussy, I'm his wife and he would never cheat on me and especially never disappoint his TWO sons."

"What? How dare you insult the likes of me you pompous woman! You should be ashamed!"

The group watched the two women throw insults at each other, harsh mudslinging. Screaming and shouting and rude hand gestures. Xicor knew his mother wasn't getting anywhere with this so decided to take it into his own hands. "So where is he?" The Z fighters looked at Xicor and noticed his eyes. His right eye a glowing light brown, like Goku's eyes. His left a bright winter blue like Xicor's mothers. His voice was deep, but for some reason very similar to Goku's voice. The fact of Xicor being the youngest son of Goku was becoming more and more convincing.

"Why should we tell you?" Gohan asked, about to start a fight with his half brother. "Gohan take it easy he hasn't done anything to us, yet," Goten tried to calm his brother. Vegeta began to beam at the fight he thought was about to take place. "He's insulted our father Goten, just his appearance as he stands before us is an insult," Gohan went on. Xicor narrowed his eyebrows and lowered his arms, "Fine, I'll go look for him myself." And with that Xicor vanished.

From behind Princess Bic and ChiChi shouted at the same time, "HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" when they noticed Xicor leave. Princess Bic turned her attention back to this infuriating woman and detested, "This is all your fault woman!"

* * *

Xicor reappeared atop a snow-covered mountain. Xicor shivered slightly, "Ok Goku where are you? I know you're on this planet somewhere." Xicor started to fly north and looked down He kept flying…and flying…and flying until he needed a small break. He was about to descend himself until someone from behind dropkicked him in the back sending him to the ground.

'How did he not sense me coming?' the stranger thought. Xicor sat up perched on his knees and noticed a somewhat thick tree branch plunged deep into his leg. He grabbed a hold of it and looked up hearing feet hit the ground. "So you must be Goku. Pleased to finally meet you. My name is Xicor."

"The pleasure is all mine. But I need to know what you're doing on this planet and who you are, besides just your name. And doesn't that branch in your leg hurt?" Goku questioned the young man. Xicor looked at his leg and pulled the branch out with some difficulty. The wound instantly healed in seconds, but the hole still scarred his pant leg. "I'm half God and can regenerate any part of my body. Which in turn makes me a little more stronger seeing how I'm also half Saiy-jin, if you couldn't tell" Goku noticed his tail and looked on; Xicor now had his attention.

"Which leads me to your second question. I'm half Saiy-jin because of you. Do you remember Princess Bic? That's my mother and you're my father." Goku looked somewhat shocked. It was funny he did remember. He also remembered the rose, in which he still had. Maybe this boy knew something about it. So Goku pulled out the rose in a little glass container from inside the bag he was carrying, keeping all of his valuables safe.

"Does this mean anything to you," Goku asked presenting the flower to him. Xicor rose from the ground and held the glass box staring at the plant inside. "My mother had given this to you, yes," Goku nodded, "It's a symbol of me. It's the same colors of my hair. Haven't you notice Goku? I have your' black hair and my mother's silver hair. Plus I have your eye. I guess you can say everything's kinda split evenly with me between the two of you seeing how God genes and Saiy-jin genes clash horribly…" Goku had to laugh, but for some reason he believed every word the man before him said to him.

"Tell me Xicor, how old are you?"

"I'm 19 years old sir," Xicor answered him giving the rose back. "That's how long ago I met your mother and that's how long I've been haunted by her and this rose. Please come back to look out with me, and trust me, I do believe you're my son."

The two took to the sky and rushed off. Goku could feel this boy's immense power, astonishing. Xicor may actually be substantially stronger then himself. Goku studied Xicor, he did truly believe this was his son, it was a father instinct. He has the feeling when he is with Xicor as when he was with Gohan and Goten. Goku was sure this was his biological son and couldn't be anymore happier.

The two men arrived at the look out and saw the two women still fighting. They were so distracting the people in front of Goku and Xicor must have not noticed the ki's signatures behind them.

"You whore! You're just making lies! LIES!" ChiChi screamed. "O yea? Well let me tell you a tale of what exactly happened. Nineteen years ago, I was enlightened to learn of Goku's magnificent power. Seeing how he was Saiy-jin, and male, I could use him to make the perfect being. You probably can not even fathom it! A being half God and Half Saiy-jin! But mind you he lives.

"I wanted this perfect being so desperately and I needed Goku. So I created a planet, probably around 1,000 times gravity of that of Earth. Of course he came. I would let him rest in my palace until he was ready to help me. But some problems got in the way so I knocked him out and I decided it would be easier to seduce him in his dreams. And I did obviously. Xicor is my proof. Isn't that correct Goku?" she finished looking towards him.

"Yes," was heard from behind and everyone whirled around to see Goku standing beside the taller man Xicor. ChiChi held her hands to her mouth in udder shock. "No…" she whispered. "Father," Gohan spoke as he stepped the man in front of him, "how could you believe this? This guy is not your son. You wouldn't do that. Besides they have no proof!"

"O come on Gohan look at him! He looks just like me. He looks like you and your brother! Who are you trying to fool? Everything Princess Bic said was true and Xicor is my son! It's just instinct, I know he is." Everyone looked on at the father son confrontation. Vegeta smirked and interrupted as usual, "Or is it because his Ki signature is almost an exact replica of your own?"

Yamcha looked at Tien standing next to him who looked at him back. Then they looked at Xicor who was standing a couple feet away from Tien and also caught their glance. He shrugged, they shrugged back. "You know what Vegeta? You're absolutely right," Goku said to Vegeta for the first time in over a hundred years.

"Twenty-five years ago marked one hundred years of solitude confinement helping Shenron regenerate positive energy. After that hundredth year I set out across the galaxy training. Six years after that I came across Salem-sei, where Princess Bic lured me. I left nervous and paranoid and continued my training for nineteen years now. Until I just somehow sense something was going down here," Goku told his friends and family, filling in gaps of the Princesses story.

18 stepped beside Krillen and asked, "Is that why you didn't return to life with the rest of us? Because you were never dead, and never will be right?" Goku nodded. He had become an immortal thanks to Shenron. Goku could now protect anyone anywhere, just as his life had always been.

ChiChi parted through the crowd and stood before her husband. She looked up to see the sadness in his eyes and that expression that told her he already knew what she was going to say. "You cheated on me," she stated more then asked. Her low yet harsh whisper sent chills down his spine.

"No. You don't understand," he held her hands and looked her straight in the eye, "I'm faithful, I would never. When I had that dream, I was with you after so long," he was now on his knees, "I'm so devoted to you. I saw my wife after a hundred and six years, it was your eyes I was looking into, she was an illusion."

ChiChi dropped to her knees and buried her head into Goku's chest, and he held her. "This is sickening! And I say this ends now! I came here for one purpose and ONE purpose only! That was for Xicor to be trained so my plans can follow through," Princess Bic shouted getting every ones attention. Xicor looked at his mother confused, 'Plans?'

Before Xicor could react his mother jumped into air, right hand raised to the heavens. A purple like lightening bolt was gripped in her hand and swung her arm forward sending the purple ki beam towards Goku and ChiChi on the ground.

In a split second Goku pulled himself and ChiChi aside. But unfortunate for Princess Bic Gohan reacted quickly returning a Masenko blast making a direct hit. Xicor stood still as he watched his mother from the sky. He drew in a quick breath and sprinted forward shoving Gohan out of his way and onto the ground.

"No! Mom! Wake up! Please open your eyes, please… please… please… ," Xicor held his mother in his arms close to his chest as he kneeled be fore her bleeding body. She weakly opened her eyes and placed her hand on her son's chest, "I give my power, energy, and everything of mine to you, I'll always be in here… so you'll know…. Where to… find… me… ," And with she drew her last breath and her hand fell limply.

"No… ," Xicor whispered as tears fell from his varied colored eyes. He laid her down and prayed. He prayed for some kind of higher power to care for his mother. Her body translused then finally vanished. Xicor still look at the spot of his mother's body. He finally understood her "plans". She wanted to create the perfect warrior to take over the universe. That's why Xicor was created, so his mother could no longer be the one to envy others, but to finally have others envy herself. He never wanted that; all he wanted was to meet his father.

And now Enma had taken her body because of her evil intentions. Xicor was alone. Confused. Shocked. Sad. And horribly mixed creating a certain chemical imbalancedeep inside himself.

After remorse and grief settled firmly in his river of emotions, rage and hatred began to surface. He pounded his fists into the ground as his power built layer over layer over layer. Finally the pressure was too great and painful for Xicor as he finally exploded. Most of the Z senshi had been knocked over from this explosion of anger.

Goku stood back up as he helped up Gohan. "Gohan, you have got to learn to control yourself. You don't understand how powerful Xicor is!" Goku shouted over the howling winds. "He's going back to where he came from! Even if I do it my self!" Gohan yelled back. Gohan kept a straight face seeing his fathers disapproving look.


	4. Episode 3

Dragonball AF : Xicor Saga : Redemption

Episode III : Sorry Gohan

Xicor screamed in agony one last time then lowering his fists to his sides. His hair was now all black and pushed back as though wind had blown it that way.(Think Cloud Strife) His tail resembling his head. His eyes weren't two different colors, but weren't usual colors at all. A fluorescent green graced his once caring eyes.

Gohan smirked getting into a fighting stance then charging at Xicor. Gohan fist made a direct hit to Xicor's bridge of his nose, but to no avail. Xicor gripped his wrist as Gohan fell to his knees holding his own forearm. Xicor squeezed harder and harder. A single cracking sound echoed throughout the hovering palace. Goku and the rest just looked on in horror.

Xicor let out growl while powering up a ki ball with enormous energy trapped within it. He held it above his head as Gohan looked up in terror from his kneeling position. "Xicor, no!" Goku called from afar. Seeing no reaction he sprung forward trying to save his eldest son. Xicor thrusted the ball into Gohan's face as it exploded. Gohan was nothing more but ashes in the wind.

Goku stopped dead in his tracks. His eldest son was just killed by his youngest. The irony. But still horrific. "Xicor," Goku began walking up to him. Xicor raised his hand showing five fingers, "This is how many days you have until I return to kill everyone. What he did was uncalled for. Five days Goku." "Wait," but it was too late. Xicor vanished.

Goku walked back to the group. "What did he say dad?" Goten asked. "He's going to return in five days and kill all of us," Goku answered. "You think we stand a chance Goku?" Trunks asked expecting a good response. "No I don't. Xicor could kill all of us in a heartbeat if he really wanted to. But something is holding him back."

Vegeta knew Xicor didn't really want to fight and kill. But he did agree Gohan was out of line. Gohan. What was wrong with him? Never in his days had he witnessed Gohan act so apprehensively. "We should gather the dragonballs and resurrect Gohan for the second time today. Kakkarott, teach him some manners will you and maybe next time Xicor won't kill ALL of us."

"What was that transformation?" Yamcha asked. "Yea that was unbelievably strong upgrade, I mean, just amazing," Tien added. "I think it was a level beyond Super Saiy-jin 4," Goten answered, his father nodded his head in agreement.

"Why don't all of you train in the time chamber?" Mr. Popo suggested. "That's a great idea but will we be able to get everyone in to train?" Trunks asked the group. Everything seems kind of sedated until Krillen suggested, "Why don't you guys go in fused or whatever you Saiy-jin do."

Goku and Vegeta had the same expression, surprised. "For the first time baldy that's a brilliant idea." Goku looked at his best friend saying, "That is a great idea Krillen. Gogeta and Gotenks can go in. We split then fuse again before coming out. Then the next pair go in."

Goten looked at Trunks how stared back they separated several feet apart and got into position. Both chanted at the same time, "FU- SION- HA!" Their bodies molded together as a magnificent aura emitted from the body. Then Gotenks was reborn. Goku and Vegeta parted and stood still, everybody else standing on end. Goku went SSJ as Vegeta smirked, matching his power. Goku boosted his power to one more level. Vegeta struggled very little but matched it. "FU- SION- HA!" Their bodies molded into another being of great stature and stamina. Gogeta too was reborn.

"Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu, I think it would be better for all of you to escort the women, The Ox King and Master Roshi home," Gogeta told the three. "No problem Gogeta, I think it would be best," Tien stated, Yamcha nodding along with him. The three walked over to the woman helping ChiChi, Bulma and Bra fly home. Pan and her mother flew themselves with Videl carrying Bulma and Pan escorting Master Roshi, well tried. "Put me down I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Ox-King!" The old man shouted. The rest shrugged and moved along. Yamcha held Marron and, Tien held ChiChi as Chiaotzu lifted Bra, Puar helping as well. 18 staying for the show.

"Krillen and 18, I think it would be best for you to go collect the dragonballs. Please take this dragon radar to help you," Dende instructed. "No problem-o dude, and thanks for the radar we'll return soon," Krillen said as he and his wife blasted off in search of the first dragonball. "Well Gogeta, Gotenks. Ready to go in?" Dende asked. The two nodded as they were led into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Xicor reappeared at his ship. He boarded and set his coordinates. "Computer, engine check," The computer listed off engine maintenance procedures with check marks along side, "Turbines to speed," the engine kicked up and the rockets exploded shaking the ship, "Lift off!" Finally the ship took to the sky and out of Earth's atmosphere. 'I think I'll orbit Earth for a day then head out and return later,' He thought to himself smirking. "This is all for you mother." And with that raised the G force in his ship and began to train in his normal form.

ChiChi and the other five girls were dropped off at the Son residence. Chi Chi opened the door as dust raised from the floor, walls and pretty much everything inside. Everything was trashed. The furnishing was old, broken, and worn as cabinet doors hung loosely. Dirt and dust filled the house and polluted the air. Not to mention ChiChi now passed out on the floor.

"I guess cleaning scares her," Marron mentioned. "No kidding," Bra said flipping her long blue hair. Pan and Bulma lifted her laying her on the old tarnished couch. Videl returned from outside with a towel soaked with cool water from the stream outside the house. "Will she be ok?" Videl asked anybody. "Of course this was almost a daily thing when Goku stayed here for more then a year," Bulma explained.

Gogeta threw his fist forward to only have Gotenks palm it in the opposite direction. The two stood in one spot on the ground only using their fist, practicing hand techniques. Gogeta went to strike head on once again to only have Gotenks split. Goten and Trunks stood up and looked at Gogeta. Gogeta gripped his fists and closed his eyes tightly. In the blink of an eye the two separated.

"I say me and Goten spar and you and Trunks spar. Then switch later on," Vegeta suggested. "I think that's a great idea," Goku responded but his smile quickly disappeared. "Don't worry about Gohan. He's coming back," Trunks told him. "I know, I'm not worried about him, it's Xicor I'm worried about. Gohan crossed the line and set him off. I don't know if he can take it emotionally and mentally. I'm just afraid when he comes back, all his rage will finally explode. I don't want him to break down in mid battle and destroy everything in his path, because I don't doubt for a second that he can do it."

Goten and Trunks registered his words. "You can really read people can't you Dad. You know exactly how he feels like you looking through his eyes right?" Goten looked at father learning more and more about him. He was pure hearted and could do no wrong. Yet he could still look through the most evil of eyes. "Yes and because I know what it's like to have no father or mother. "

Vegeta saw the conversation becoming too soft and delightfully chimed in, "But Kakkarott, you had a brother who loved you dearly." "Hahaha, yea don't remind me." Goten and Trunks looked confused. "I have an uncle?"

Simultaneously Vegeta and Goku answered, "Ask Gohan."

Xicor threw a fist at the punching bag making it rip and the sand inside fall to the ground. "Damn it! That's the second one in the past day! I only have nine remaining," he complained as he cleaned the sand and material of the bag with a rush of wind from his hand thrusting forward. "So much for indestructible metallic wrapping."

Xicor hung a new bag and began to kick a blur of attacks at the bag. "Computer up the gravity," He felt the gravity pull on him a little harder, now about 1,700 times gravity, as he continued to kick and punch the bag. Minute after minute, hour after hour the furry of attacks continued.

Xicor jumped spinning forward kicking the bag right in the middle. He landed hands on his knees catching his breath. He looked up to the bag and saw the lining rip and everything inside fall out some. Then the entire bottom fell off completely. "Damn it!"

Xicor left and walked into the main chamber. He picked up a metal box opening it. He retrieved a small green pill. The Santo pill help give him more energy to keep training at his nonstop pace. Sitting down he looked over to see his mother's box. He growled and turned away. "Now exiting Earth's orbit," the computer informed. "Oh shove it up your circuits," Xicor yelled, feeling angered by the confusion of his own internal emotional conflicts.

ChiChi had awakened and all the girls started to clean. ChiChi joined Bulma in the kitchen. "So what's your whole retrospect on Xicor?" Bulma asked. ChiChi put down her cloth and laid it inside the bucket of water. "I think Xicor is a beautiful person, but I just don't like the idea that Xicor is Goku son, and his son only. And the fact that he killed Gohan didn't really help, but I know he was in rage." Bulma put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Xicor seemed like a great guy and I'm sure they've brought Gohan back already. Poor guy just lost his mother." ChiChi and thanked her faithful friend for the comfort.

Pan pulled Bra out of the house and into the woods. "Pan what in the world are you doing, huh?" Bra demanded. Pan looks her straight in the eye and said, "I know you've been hidingsomething. But I know now." Bra's pupils dilated, her breath cut short, 'How did she know? Am I that obvious? Will she not be my friend anymore because of it?' "You shouldn't hide things like that," Pan continued. "I know, I just didn't want to see my mother's disappointed face."

"What? Well at least you know your Dad would love to know," Pan exclaimed surprised to not know of this earlier, "I think it's absolutely awesome cause your just like me!" Bra put a finger to lips, 'Just like her? That must mean, she is too!' Bra smiled brightly ran up to Pan hugging her dearly, Pan returned the hug, a little uneasy.

As Pan went to pull away Bra held her by the shoulders and placed a small kiss on her lips. Pan's eyes widen to the size of plates as she wailed her arms around. She finally released as Pan shouted, "What in hell do think your doing?!" Bra looked confused, "But you said you're just like me." "Yea, we both have powers! I didn't mean we both liked to kiss girls!"

Bra hung her head and fell to her knees in shame. Pan lowered her arms; 'This is no way to treat a friend.' "I'm sorry Bra, I didn't mean to explode like that," Pan apologized. Bra looked up teary eyed, "Are you still my friend Pan?" Pan nodded and hugged the crying girl saying, "It doesn't matter to me if you like guys, girls, hamsters, or whatever, you're still my best friend and I'll always keep your secret safe with me."

Bra clung to Pan shirt sobbing slightly. It felt good to finally let someone know her 'defect', as she sometimes put it. "Thank you so much." Pan stood up and helped Bra up. Come on we're gunna go train with my Dad and Grandpa and your Dad. We're gunna' beat Xicor." Bra smiled and took to the air; "Last one there is a nose picker."


	5. Episode 4

Dragonball AF : Xicor Saga : Redemption

Chapter IV : Xicor Returns

Krillen and 18 returned with all 7 dragonballs. "Hey! YooHoo! Yo guys!" Dende and Mr. Popo came out to greet the couple. "Gogeta and Gotenks should be coming out any minute now," Dende told them. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that them right there," 18 pointed out in her blank expression. The Earth's Kami spun around and saw the duo.

"Wow you guys were fused for a whole year?" Krillen asked. "Of course not, since we went in fused, we had to come out fused or two get left behind," Gogeta explained. A ping a ki caught Gogeta attention as he turned to the side and saw two little girls flying towards the lookout.

"What? Bra can fly?" Gogeta asked shocked. "That was the worst secret I ever had to keep," Gotenks said, receiving a 'You'll-be-punished-later' look. The girls landed. "And just when were you gunna tell me you could fly and had powers and could suppress your ki huh?" Gogeta shouted towards Bra. "And you are…?" she asked

"I don't believe this! And who trained you? … Damn you Kakkarott!" Gogeta yell at himself. Dende and Mr. Popo looked confused but continued to watch. Gogeta suddenly had an uneasy look on his face; his body emitted a gold aura as he soon split sending Goku and Vegeta in separate directions. Vegeta stood and walked over to Goku, "How dare you do that behind my back!" "But she's strong Vegeta, she's passed potential, she has power and now knows how to use it," Goku told him calmly.

"I don't get it," Krillen said. Gotenks copied Gogeta's previous move then the two demi Saiy-jin stood back up. "When you fuse Krillen, you can basically read the others mind seeing how you become one person." Krillen made an 'O' sound and turned back to Goku and Vegeta.

"Daddy, he trained me well. I promise. Me and Pan want to help," Bra said smiling folding her hands near her face. Vegeta sighed, how could he say no to his daughter? "Ok, you and Pan may use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. But remember your in there for a whole year, but out here it's' equivalent to one day. Understand? You must train and no, and I mean absolutely NO horseplay. If you want to help, your going to work for it," Vegeta told the two girls.

They saluted and marched off following Mr.Popo. Goku smirked standing next to Vegeta. "I'm glad I have all sons." Vegeta humphed and turned his head, "Yes all three." And with that he walked to the edge of the lookout. Goku rejoined Krillen, 18, and Dende. The two other boys had gone into the palace to eat.

Bulma pulled of the bandana from atop her head and walked outside. "Bra! Pan! Where are you guys?" she called out. ChiChi followed behind her. "How much do you wanna' bet they went with their fathers?" Bulma put her hands on her hips and marched back inside.

Xicor sat cross-legged Indian style on the floor in the gravity chamber of his ship. His mind was at ease as he concentrated his power. He opened his eyes and held up his hand eye level. Five little ki orbs balanced on his fingers. With a grunt he sent them off. Each one took a different direction bouncing off the dome shaped walls, growing bigger. One ki ball hit Xicor through his back, going right through him. Another one taking his arm off and the other three penetrating various spots on his body.

Xicor lay still on the floor bloody and broken. What was left of his body emitted a white aura, his wounds healed almost instantly. He stood up feeling slightly more powerful. He smiled and repeated the process, over and over and over again.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Pan said excited. Bra smirked; this place was pretty neat. "Look there's clothes we can change into," Bra told her friend pointing over to her left. The strutted over and changed from there everyday clothes into gi uniforms small enough to fit their tiny frames.

They quickly ran out of the small building and got into their fighting stances. "You better hope my grandpa taught you well," Pan mocked. Bra smirked, "Your gunna' wish he didn't." And with that the girls flew into the air and began to punch and kick each other. Each girl playing defense and offence off and on again. Rushing each other and counter attacking

The fighting continued day in and day out. They had breaks to eat and sleep. Until one afternoon in the time chamber Bra just couldn't take anymore for that day. She settled on the ground. Pan stood beside her, "How long do you think it's been since we took a bath?" Bra laughed whipping the sweat from her forehead; "I think a couple of weeks now." They both "ewww" the subject and decided to go bath.

Bra had prepared her bath and made herself comfortable in the tub. She closed her eyes in bliss of the warm water, the soft bubbles, and her soft skin…. "What the…Pan? Why are you in here? Naked?" Pan giggled, blushed profusely, "Well what's the point of wasting water when you already had this lovely one set up? Hee hee hee, and besides, we're both girls, we've seen it all, ha ha ha!" Pan laughed nervously.

Bra sure did find Pan behavior all of a sudden really queer, no pun intended. "But you know my problem," she trailed off. "So what, your problems my problem now," Pan replied, still smiling awkwardly. "Right… well could you pass the soap please?"

The Fifth Day

Goku and the gang, including Gohan now back from the dead, stood patiently on the lookout waiting for Xicor. They thought they had sensed a small power from afar and were not sure to accuse it of being Xicor. But when the power skyrocketed, some of them fell to their knees from extreme headaches.

"Good job Gohan now he's more pissed then ever!" Vegeta yelled to him. Gohan just glared, 'Like I care what this imposter foster child thinks.' Gohan noticed his father's posture not tense what so ever as if he were just a sitting duck waiting to die.

Xicor finally landed back on Earth. Exiting the ship he was suddenly surrounded by tens of soldiers. "Where's your identification and registration sir?" The general in command asked. No response. "Hey, ID and registration for this thing pronto Mr.!" With a deep growl Xicor exploded with power, pushing away all the men and their military equipment. Killing most.

The thoughts of getting better revenge for his mother on Gohan raced through his head as the wind rushed violently around his form. His black spiked hair and glowing green eyes finished the transformation as Xicor shot into the sky heading straight for the lookout.

The Z senshi lined up. There stood Goku, Vegeta, theirs sons Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo. Plus two young girls prepared to battle along side their fathers. All the others had sat in the background to watch the fight. Goku had insisted that ChiChi, Bulma and Videl stay home but they wanted to be part in this fiasco. ChiChi sat beside her father holding his hand. 18 and Marron sitting close to eachother.

The closer Xicor had gotten the harder it was to concentrate. The power emitting from the man was astonishing. "And to think he's only 19 years old," Goku said aloud. Vegeta turned to face Goku, shock scribbled on his face, "Only 19?! Dear Kami, just imagine when he's fully grown."

As Vegeta turned around, Xicor landed lightly on the lookout. Black steel-toed combat boots, white gi pants as black material wrapped around his hips. His torso completely exposed his toned self. With the rush of the wind Gohan flew forward, fist balled. A flat hand pushed forcefully forward stopping Gohan before Xicor's hand even touched him.

"Gohan," Goku warned. Both sons ignoring their father stared each other down. "Spoiled you are," Xicor told him in a calm manner then jumping forward clipping Gohan in the jaw, enough force to push him back a quite a few feet. Xicor landed on his left hand while turning his body and viscously kicking Gohan in the sternum, sending him skyward. Xicor phased out then back in meeting Gohan and drop kicking him back to the lookout.

"Papa!" Pan screamed running to her father who was face down struggling to get up. Xicor landed and jumped forward to attack again but Goku stepped in his way with a hand to his face. "Stop it Xicor. We don't want to fight you," he tried to reason.

"Did Gohan stop when he slaughtered my mother? NO! I will not take mercy on him," Xicor yelled. "You've already killed him isn't that enough?" Goku questioned. "No, he's acted spoiled. Just because he can't handle the truth doesn't mean he can just go and kill the only person that loved me. Now get out of my way."

Seeing Goku fold his arms and stay put aggravated him. Xicor faked a left hook when Goku went to dodge Xicor gripped his shoulder and jumped forward to his brothers weakened body. 'That girl better move,' he thought to himself. Seeing her not budge like a deer in front of headlights he slide underneath her legs pushing Gohan forward almost of the edge.

"GOHAN!" Videl screamed as ChiChi and Marron held her arms. Goku jumped in front of him again, "Alright Xicor, now you fight me." Xicor smirked as his green ores glistened. Goku jumped and throttled himself into the air, his son close behind. Goku fazed out and phased back in kneeing Xicor in the face. He spun once and threw a ki attack.

Goku counter attacked with a ki blast of his own. With a deep growl Xicor lunged forward as the two became trapped in a fistfight obviosly toying with him. Gohan regained conciseness He walked over to Trunks, picking up a little more speed with each stride. "Trunks," Gohan called out, his daughter holding his hand, "please let me see your sword."

Trunks pulled it from its place ion his back and looked at it. He asked, "How will this kill him?" Gohan gripped the handle and explained, "When I shot that energy blast at his mother, I hit her right in the heart, maybe, if my aim is as it once used to be, I'll get him." Trunks had a queer look on his face at the thought. He looked to best friend Goten. Goten looked like he was about to cry. Unlike his oldest brother, he was willing to except Xicor, and already loved him as a brother just like Goku already loved him as a son. If only Gohan had known the truthful reason behind the death of Princess Bic.

"Here you orphan have it!" Gohan shouted as he threw the sword to the heavens. Goku roundhouse kicked Xicor sending him a few feet back. As he went to go lunge forward again a long silver sword pierced the bottom of his chest where his ribs opened. Blood leaked profusely from the new wound. Xicor began to cough harder and harder as he finally started to vomit his own blood.

Goku's face was one of shock as Xicor looked at him in the eyes with the same expression, Xicor's mouth agape as he fell, and fell, and fell, and finally landed on his back cracking the hard cement ground. The sword sliding out most of the way, blood trailing down the slick silver blade. Xicor's vision became blurry and harsh. He still gripped the blade, not letting one tear fall from his eye for the pain was just weakness leaving his body.

He saw the group stand around him. From the green guy, the short one, and even the females, but all with extreme caution. His breathing became heavier and harder to do. "Clear the way," Gohan said. Gohan placed a hand on the handle of the as he stepped in blood which ran from Xicor's back. "Your visit here is over, 'brother'," Gohan emphasized, hearing Xicor cough, "Your no longer welcomed here."

"All the strength you think you possess, fuck it. All the good deeds you think you do, fuck that. All the honor and respect you have, fuck it all. As much of a spoiled bastard I think you are, fuck that too. But most of all, FUCK YOU!" Xicor said with pain still etched in his handsome face. Some being surprised by his harsh language having not heard it previousely. Gohan growled and gripped the handle of the sword then pushing it to the side and down.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Xicor screamed out as the pressure was too much. Then finally, SNAP. Two of ribs were now completely broken protruding through his torso, visible for all the to see. Xicor lifted his head to see the damage, then letting it fall back down. He soon fell unconciseness, not knowing when he'd wake again. He knew his body would repair itself while he was unconscious, but not quickly nor fully.


	6. Episode 5

A/N: The lines are added to help readers with confusion of the events taking place. So Happy Reading! And Review pelase!

* * *

Dragonball AF: Xicor Saga : Redemption

Episode V : Give Me The Light

* * *

Gohan stood still in Xicor's puddle of blood. A smirk graced his face. Until he looked up to see his mother in tears cupping her mouth. Not to mention his wife and daughter hugging ChiChi as if to protect themselves from him. Gohan dropped the sword taking a step toward them. "Gohan," he heard his father call his name.

Turning around a knee collided with his face. Vegeta landed smiling always wanted to sneak him like that. "Alright Vegeta I'll handle this," Goku insisted. Then proceeded to pick his oldest son off the floor. "We need to talk." Not wanting to argue back, he stepped down knowing his father's ego was a little bigger then his when it came to matters like this. He just nodded his head and followed him around the building so they could be secluded.

ChiChi kneeled down next to Xicor's head. She placed her hand on his forehead and ran her fingers through his soft raven hair. "He didn't deserve this," she whispered more to herself. But she knew Gohan's reasons were in favor of the protection of his family, friends, and the planet. But were Xicor's intentions really that? The look on her sons face was that of a killer, a monster. It honestly scared her

"Gohan, I understand you wanted to keep everybody safe but if Xicor really wanted to kill us he could have done it already," Goku began.

"He could've hurt Pan when she was standing next to me."

"But he didn't! He didn't even touch her. She wasn't in danger. I don't know what grudge you had against him but what you did out there not only sick but wrong!" Gohan hated making his father yell, seeing the veins in his neck as he raised his voice.

"Come on ChiChi, Goku will handle this when he comes back around," Krillin tried explaining to her, trying to calm her. "Goku always handles everything," she said sadly.

"There's no pulse, he's dead," Tien said, moving his fingers from his Xicor's jugular. "Poor guy. So what was that mumbo jumbo about him being like super powerful and killing everyone with a flick of the wrist?" Yamcha asked. Dende took his eyes off Xicor and look at Yamcha, "I don't know. Maybe he's not done yet."

They looked at the body again. 'No way, he's definitely done,' Tien thought to himself. Tien, Yamcha, Dende and Piccolo left the body and continued to the palace.

* * *

The pitch black dark. Hard, breath-taking laughter sounded, then faded, and stopped. Wind in his face as if a fan were there. Green eyes open. Crimson colored walls, looking black in the dark, and a white door. He moaned trying to move. Not even a muscle twitched. What was that? A shadow from the corner had just moved. 'Pinch me awake.' His hand arose from its position, but he wasn't doing it. Pupils dilated with shock, Xicor didn't like things he could not see. The ghost pulled him up in a sitting position, as if to encourage him to stand once more, to get up! Xicor shook from the chills of the wind and the haunting figure pulling him up. Looking up he saw a fan. But it did not spin. He was waking up.

* * *

"It's hard to forgive you Gohan because I know you mean well, then again you became filthy with greed. But can you ever forgive yourself for killing your own brother? Your youngest brother?" Goku asked him.

"Father, how do you know for sure he's you blood son?" Gohan asked with pleading eyes. "Because his ki matches my own almost perfectly, just like you and Goten's. He's looks like me. You may not like the fact that he's my son from another woman but you'll just have to accept it and that's it."

* * *

Molecules buzzed around. Cells flowing with the blood trying to revive the heart muscle. Pulse. Pulse. Pulse. The beat was at a steady pace now. Blood cells quadrupled repetitiously in number and rushed the head to revive the brain. Electric shocks began to jolt muscles back to life. A finger twitched once, twice. And awoke the whole hand.

* * *

Gohan still sat on his bottom, elbows on his knees. He knew his father was right but he just couldn't imagine it. He saw his father start to enter the building through a back door then got up and followed. They entered a room where everyone was gathered. Gohan instantly went to his daughter and wife to apologize for his behavior.

* * *

Xicor raised his weakened arm to his abdomen. He needed to hurry or Gohan may get him in this vulnerable state. He clenched onto the two ribs piercing through his skin. With a low grunt he pulled, and pulled a little harder. His body realizing the situation loosened the muscle gripping the bones, which in turn Xicor, pulled out from his body with a sickening cracking sound.

* * *

The long oak table was very plain. The people conversed around the table. Gohan walked to his brother and mother who sat in the chair at the end of the table. "Mother, I'm terribly sorry for what's happened. I guess I just got kind of greedy of dad," he explained to her. She smiled and looked up to him, "It's ok Gohan but, Xicor didn't deserve that. It just pains me to see him dead now..."

Gohan listened to his mother. She acted like she knew him his whole life. He didn't like it but he knew she instantly fell in love with him once she found out he was Goku's son. Gohan knew his mother like that. She would be pushy, bossy and other derogatory terms but in her heart she loves everyone like his dad does. Then he noticed his mother stopped speaking her calm words. He looked in the direction she was and saw the unbelievable. Xicor.

Xicor stood silently for a few moments holding hands behind his back. He had healed the wound but it was noticeable the two bones were no longer in his ribcage. "Hey Gohan! Next time you try and kill me, you better destroy every cell in my body. If not this'll happen," Xicor said as he pulled his hand out from behind him and flung the two ribs at Gohan.

Not reacted fast enough, both bones caught shoulders of his shirt pinning him to the wall. Xicor didn't even crack a smile as he jumped onto the table and began to walk forward. The eyes of others looked upon him as the cloth of his ripped pants danced behind him.

Bulma hugged her daughter close. Bra felt concealed in her mother arms. Now was a better time then ever to break free and prove her bravery not only to herself but to her father as well. She jumped from her seat and pounced on Xicor. She jumped in front of him and delivered a kick to the neck but to no avail. "BRA!" Her mother yelled. Unfortunately the only thing that happened was he stopped walking and stood still, staring daggers into Gohan's head.

Bra landed on the table then jumped again trying charge him. Xicor grabbed her by the arms. Vegeta was ready to jump in and save his little girl at the slightest threat but none were handed out. Xicor still had a hold of her arms as Vegeta was about to lunged for him but was held back Goku. Xicor simply held her out straight and set her down. Meanwhile Gohan stood cautiously still pinned to the wall. His hands still holding the bloody bones.

Xicor saw the girl move aside and he proceeded to walk down the table and off the other side, jumping over ChiChi. Gohan tried harder to pull the ribs out but nothing still. So he slipped out of his shirt, and dodged Xicor's fist, rushing the door. Xicor phased out of the room.

"That's really disturbing," Krillin said gesturing towards Gohan's hanging shirt. Bulma nodded as Yamcha agreed, "Yea no kidding." "At least it isn't your own child's bones in the wall," Goku said following Vegeta and Piccolo outside. Trunks stood beside Goten staring at the shirt. 18 spoke up breaking the silence, "There's gotta' be some kind of metaphor for this."

Gohan suddenly stopped and turned around to catch Xicor off guard but he caught the fist. Gohan threw a second fist which Xicor caught. They held hands while pushing each other. Neither winning. The energy from their abrupt force against one another created a great depression below their feet.

Suddenly Gohan withdrew pulling back as Xicor still held his fists. Like the speed of light Gohan shot head butting Xicor in the chest, seeing how Xicor was a good half foot taller then he. Xicor cursed as he stepped back a couple feet then jabbed with his right sending Gohan spinning and landed on the ground.

"Here's a new trick for you to watch, ready?" Xicor asked smiling mischievously. He held up his right hand chest level as a small white ball formed in the palm of his large hand. "What!? How in hell does he know that technique? Only The House of Vegeta and Bardock knows the false moon," Vegeta said surprised with wide eyes.

"What?" Asked Pan with Trunks, Goten, and Bra standing behind her. Vegeta hadn't even notice they came outside. "A long, long time ago the Saiy-jin Militia ran into some trouble on Regal 7. Things looked desperate, and my father almost gave into demands until Kakkorot's father did this. My father asked for Bardock to teach himself and I this amazing tactic," he explained.

"What does it do?" Goten asked, more like yelled over the warping winds. Goku turned and answered, "It's an exact replica of the full moon." Goten looked a little confused, "Which means..." Goku looked at him again, "We're royally screwed."

Xicor grunted throwing the ki ball into the sky. His arm still extended full length. Once at a good height, Xicor clenched his fist pulling his arm back down, forcing the ki ball to explode as warm white light coasted over the Earth, and into the green eyes of a certain God Saiy-jin. The black fur of his tail puffed and his muscles tensed. Then the transformation began.

The black fur spread all over his toned body. He grew taller and bigger. His torn and tattered clothes ripped apart as well as his boots. The weight of this creature was becoming too much for the lookout. The giant ape wasn't the usual fat stocky monkey, but taller with more of a curved torso. But his big fluorescent green eyes looked so deviant surrounded by the raven black fur.

"O yea, we're fucked," Vegeta confirmed.


	7. Episode 6

Dragonball AF : Xicor Saga : Redemption

Episode VI : Time Is Of The Essence

* * *

Xicor leapt from the edge down to the Earth below landing with a harsh thud crumbling the dirt below. Goku and the rest followed in pursuit close behind. They landed behind him but Krillin, who was still in mid air, was swatted away like a fly by the giant monkey tail.

"Krillin," Goku called out, hearing and 'I'm ok' from the distance rendered he was fine. "Kakkorot, he has control over his actions, he knows what he's doing!" Vegeta informed him. Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha cleared the way as a giant fist pounded the spot they were previously in.

"Tien! Distract him while I power my special beam cannon!" Piccolo called out to them. Tien and Yamcha sped in front of Xicor's face and began to shout obscenities to him. Xicor, hearing and understanding them, sucked in a deep breath and roared as loud as his lungs would allow. The force of the enormous growl was enough to send them flying about 60 yards away.

They raced back full force, ki blasts in hands. They shot them directed to his eyes as Xicor ducked smacked both of them away. Xicor turned to torment his next challenger as Piccolo sprung into the air in front of him. "Open wide!" Piccolo shouted, grin on his face. Xicor, intimidated, roared a horrendous one as Piccolo shot the beam straight into his mouth, finding it strange his mouth was even open.

Xicor stopped mid growl and started to cough and cough. His throat was on fire. The giant monkey began to cough up blood as he crumbled to his knees. The red liquid dripping from his large fangs creating a large puddle in the soft soil. Krillin, who returned from his crater, saw this opportunity and seized it as he formed his destructo disc. Before he had a chance to throw it Goku stopped him, "Krillin NO! Aim for the Ki ball in the sky!" 'I remember how bad it hurt when my tail was pulled off, I couldn't imagine it cut off,' Goku thought to himself

Krillin listened to his best friend and did so. The collision between the two energies canceled each other out. There for there was no more false moon. Xicor moaned and began to shrink. The fur covering his body disappeared and there he sat in his knees with no clothing to cover his wrecked Saiy-jin body. His tail puffed up alerting others he was in pain. Still coughing up blood, his stomach started to pang with pain.

The pain had become too much as he grabbed his throat and mid section hoping for his molecules to rearrange quickly so he was no longer in this vulnerable state. "Now's our chance," Vegeta said pointing a ki blast to the teenager. "Vegeta, no! Are you crazy?" Goku asked bewildered.

Vegeta turned his head towards Goku, "We have let him go one too many times and he still tried to kill us! I think you've been bullshitting us this whole time proclaiming how strong he is and it turns out he just a low class idiot!" Vegeta still pointed the blast. He saw the smirk on Goku's face and looked in front of him. Xicor was gone.

* * *

"AHHH!" Xicor screamed as he landed in a giant lake. The second his head went beneath the abyss he started to swallow the water. The cool refreshing water traveled down his throat cleaning the cuts inside. The water chilled his stomach and it felt so good. Xicor realized he was now at the bottom of the lake and swam to shore.

Reaching the surface he coughed some and lay down on his stomach thinking of his next move. "Gee I'm naked in the middle of nowhere not knowing if I die today or not," he sighed, "and they said Gods were immortal…" He still laid there, completely relaxing his body to the point where his ki was untraceable. Not realizing what he was doing nor what his ki was doing, sleep once again claimed him.

* * *

"Pan, did you see what they did to him?" Marron asked looking over the edge standing next to Bra and Pan. "I know it's a shame ain't it? He's off somewhere naked and throwing up blood and they just sit there?" Pan questioned. "Then why don't we go find him? We can go to his ship, get him clothes and find him. Then after that he'll know we don't want to fight him," Bra suggested.

Pan quickly agreed and Marron said she'd be waiting for their return. Pan and Bra quickly rushed out of there before the men could sense their ki signatures. They remembered the area where the ship landed, but not exactly.

* * *

"Great. He's hiding his power level so we can't even find him to help him," Goten pointed out. Goku looked at his son funny and said, "But he doesn't know how. He would have hidden earlier and this is the first time I've ever not felt his ki, since he first came to Earth. He doesn't know how nor does he know how to sense ki. That's why Bic brought him here."

"Where in the world could he be?" Tien asked. "I'm not totally sure but most likely far away from here and probably by some kind of water. At least he's still on this planet, wounded like that, I doubt he'd be on another one," Trunks advised them. "Then it's settled. We go and find him and bring him back. Clear? Ok then let's go," Vegeta finished by taking north. Yamcha and Tien going south. Piccolo and Gohan searched east and Krillin with Goku rushed west. Trunks watched Goten spins in circles. When he stopped and fell over, he pointed in a direction. "Ok lets go that way," Goten said taking to the air, Trunks right behind him.

* * *

"Look down there! It's his ship! But it looks a little damaged," Pan told Bra. "Yea," she said nervously. 'What instead of realizing we don't want to fight him, he just kills us?' Bra thought to herself. She returned from her deep thoughts as a distant voice called, "Come on!"

Pan walked in the opened hatch and gawked at all the expansive looking equipment. The interior didn't look damaged and broken like the outside did. "O my heavens Pan look! It's your Dad and your grandfather and everyone else," Bra exclaimed staring into a six foot screen with latitude and longitude grids. Little dots with names represented the named people. The computer hadn't always known their names, but after a couple days on Earth, the smart-chip of the entire system knew whom to look for and where. "Hmm, that's how he found the lookout in the first place. Hey look there's Xicor. He didn't go to far after all," Pan said more to herself.

Bra smirked and turned around looking for any kind of room where he stored clothing. After finding the kitchen, the bathroom, a woman's room, probably Princess Bic's, Bra finally came across a male looking room. A soft yet dark looking green colored the walls as black drapes, covers, and rugs added some masculine definition.

The steel door slid shut behind her as she cross the room to a dresser of cherry oak and black granite. She opened the drawer and removed black silky boxers. She closed it then opened another drawer pulling out thick white gi pants. Bra turned around hearing the door slide open and saw Pan holding steel toed combat boots and a long black wrap.

They smiled to each other and left the soundless room into the hall. Reaching the big screen again, Pan pinpointed Xicor exact location. "OK, ready?" Pan asked. "Then ever," she replied. The two girls left heading further south to Cold Fire Lake.

The fourteen year old Pan and sixteen year old Bra spotted Xicor lying on his stomach sound asleep. The nervousness of his intention to attack them slowed them down. Pan nudged his shoulder. No response. She looked at Bra who looked back. She gently touched his face as a blue eye opened and looked at her. Pan and Bra dropped the clothes and went to run but Xicor called out, "Wait, stay where you are and don't turn around yet."

The girls heard him groan standing up and shuffling from putting his clothes on. "You can turn around now," he told them. As they turned back around they saw him finish tying the black wrap around his waist. "I see you found my ship ok," he smiled. Bra noticed he was actually quite benevolent and generous with a beautiful smile.

They smiled back. "Um, Mr. Xicor… I was just wondering, um, if you could maybe not kill my daddy," Pan's hands were behind her back as she looked at the ground. "Ok, I promise you Pan. But I can't promise you I won't rough him up a little," Xicor smirked and turned around to the water to wash his face. Pan started walking towards him as Bra reached out for her shirt, missing.

She kneeled next to him. Pan looked up at him and asked, "You're just like grandpa aren't you? You never wanted to fight right?" He nodded in agreement, "So I guess that makes you my uncle huh?" He smirked and gave her a noogie. Her giggles and laughter bought Bra's attention she smiled at them.

* * *

Vegeta searched through blizzards and snow caps. Not a trace. He had previously felt Pan and Bra flying around. He kept telling himself Bra would be ok, she would defend herself. Plus Pan was with her. But convincing himself that his little girl was out of harms way wasn't enough.

* * *

"See anything Krillin?" Goku called over. "Not a thing man this place is empty." 'Come on Xicor where are you?' Goku thought to himself. He remembered when Kid Buu destroyed Earth and toke the lives of his sons. He felt worthless and undeserving. He feels almost as bad for Xicor, on the exception that Goku knew his youngest son was still alive… somewhere.

* * *

"Hey Trunks, doesn't this place remind you of home?" Goten asked. Sensing Trunks stop he turned around. "I thought we were home," he asked more then said. "Well where are we then?" "I thought you knew Goten! O great! Now we have to wait until everybody meets back at the lookout. We must be across the world to not feel any familiar ki."

"And here I thought we were going in circles," Trunks said to himself. Goten laughed, "Well the world is round!" Trunks sighed and left the conversation at that.

* * *

Tien and Yamcha had finally caught up with Vegeta. "We couldn't sense or see him anywhere, how was your luck?" Yamcha asked the prince. "Not any better. I've scoured the who-" He stopped mid sentence picking up a different ki. It was Xicor. But he wasn't alone. Bra was with him as well.

Tien and Yamcha looked at each other in question until they too felt the ki situation. "NO!" Vegeta bellowed and took off in that direction. Tien and Yamcha close behind.

Xicor and the girls landed on the lookout and were greeted by ChiChi, Bulma, 18, Marron, Dende and of course Mr. Popo. "Xicor I'm really sorry for making false accusations of you," Dende said from at least 1-½ feet below Xicor's head. Xicor smiled saying, "Don't say you're sorry, you make it sound like you're a sorry person. I know your not so try saying apologize instead. As for the accusations, it's ok, I know the insurance of your people were in favor."

"Your a lot more sophisticated then Goku is, that's for sure," Bulma said, gaining a group laugh. Xicor blushed through his tan skin and presented his white teeth again, "Can't help it, the Gods must speak with elegance or we sound ignorant. At least that's what my mother told me." Mr. Popo suggested migrating back inside. Agreeing the group followed him in. Xicor in the back of the group looked around the beautiful sanctuary. His tail lazily swinging back and forth behind him.

Gohan raced back to the lookout with Piccolo only feet behind him. Finally getting there he looked down below to see Xicor walking in back of the group heading towards the building. 'He must be taking them prisoner, this ends now, sorry father,' Gohan thought to himself then calling out, "Hey Xicor, you ungrateful bastard. Your rain of torture ends now!"

The group below looked up to see Gohan form a stronger ki then he should have. "Stop you don't know what you're doing!" Xicor shouted back. By this time Vegeta and the rest had returned, even Goten and Trunks. Goku didn't stop Gohan, they all thought they saw what Gohan had concluded he witnessed. "HAHH!" Gohan yelled shooting.

Xicor dodged the blast and looked behind him to see the ki hit the pillar. "AHHH!" ChiChi screamed as that cement pole started to fall in her direction. "NOO!" Goten shouted trying to race to her rescue, Goku behind him. Like a deer in headlights ChiChi was stunned to the point where her life flashed before her eyes. Goten and Goku immediately stopped hearing the loud boom and being blinded by thick dust clouds around the area.

"O my Kami, MOM!" Goten called out. Goku stood stunned at the sight of the pillar crushing his petite wife.


	8. Episode 7

Dragonball AF : Xicor Saga : Redemption

Episode VII :

* * *

Goku and the rest stood as still as time felt as the dust remains cleared fully. There stood Xicor holding up the pillar as ChiChi still covered her head on her knees praying to see another day. A loud bang was heard when Xicor dropped the pillar on front of himself and ChiChi.

ChiChi looked up and saw how proudly he stood. "This battle ends," Xicor told the crowd, then turning around to help ChiChi up, "Once these bystanders get involved, it's over." Gohan just glared knives into Xicor, but at the same time grateful for saving his beloved mother. The tension became thin as Vegeta spoke up, "I agree, if you killed us you'd still be fighting Kakkorot, seeing how your both immortal. It was pointless in the first place."

"You fought pitifully today," Piccolo told Xicor, some others getting weary not wanting Xicor to get angry and extremely upset again, "I sensed a while ago your far more powerful then how you did. I know for a fact you could have easily canceled my special beam cannon."

"It was only because I didn't come here to fight in the first place. I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I took your Ki blast head on because I needed something to hold me back. I put my guard down too low and wound up almost choking, plus I'm not very skilled… hence me coming here in the first place," Xicor laughed a little to himself.

"Are you ok now?" Bulma asked him, still a little nervous around him. She received a nodding yes from him. Vegeta perked up as he remembered the false moon technique Xicor pulled. "How in the world did you know that full moon replica?"

"I learned that some time ago. Well my mother introduced me to a man who went by Antigone. He visited our planet on my mothers request and he trained me with it then left, just like that," Xicor snapped his fingers to improvise, "He said that's all he could teach me for I couldn't know too much at my young age."

"Amazing, what did he look like?" Trunks asked. "Well, never saw too much of him. He always wore a thick blood red bandana that almost covered his eyes, but he had this like fancy black and gold metal suit on. He said it indicated his position in Other World as First General of the Legions of Hell."

"Was he also Leader in command of the B.A.F.?" Goku asked. "In command of what? What the hell is all this?" 18 asked spontaneously. Krillen got a little nervous about his wife butting in so rudely. "In Other World, Hell needed an army of some sort to keep everything and everybody in Hell at peace so the Grand Kai created The Legions of Hell, which are powerful Heaven bound warriors. They needed a leader; that was Antigone. Then there's a special squad, with about five or six soldiers, of the best super elite warriors from the legions called B.A.F. or others call them Hell's Angels. B.A.F. stands for Betegleuxes Air Force. Antigone was also in command of that right?" Goku asked after his explanation.

"Yes, he taught me that and left," Xicor said. "Interesting, I wonder if he knows Bardock. Neither my father or me could teach the technique," Vegeta thought aloud. Goku still said nothing at the name of his father. Seeing how Bardock was the creator of the false moon technique, the very few he did teach it to didn't know how to teach anybody else.

"Well now that this whole thing is over, are you leaving Earth?" Bulma asked the teen. "I can't. My engines are completely trashed, all suspensions are spent, not to mention I have nowhere to go," Xicor answered her. "Well while you're here I'll train you Xicor, I'll teach you techniques instead of just using your energy, only if you promise to fight for good," Goku told him.

Xicor smiled, as his tail swayed in delight. He felt a petite hand touch his arm. ChiChi smiled up to him, "We'd be more then glad to have you stay with us since Gohan and Goten no longer live with us. I sure could use the company since Goku will probably be training 24/7 like before a hundred and whatever years ago!" Her voice grew angry towards the end of her sentence.

"Don't worry, I make good company most of the time," he reassured the woman, "So can you removed your nails from my arm please?" he asked cringing. ChiChi let go smiling slightly embarrassed.

Bra crossed her arms slightly ticked off. Pan looked at her and asked, "You ok?" "We trained for a whole year and didn't even fight…" "I kinda thought that was a good thing," Pan responded truthfully, "besides we did get stronger in the end." Bra smiled at her, a little weird Pan thought.

Returning home back on the small island of Master Roshi, the little family and the master himself were astonished to find no home. Over the past hundred years the little house had been decayed and washed away by the waves. The trees were larger then the little island could handle and dead shrubs and brush everywhere. Krillen smiled, "I guess we have some cleaning up to do! Heehee…"

The Roshi clan weren't the only ones amazed at the old homes. Bulma stood outside her Capsule Corp. home looking like it hasn't been touched since she left. Bra and Trunks looked at each other then to their father who showed no expression.

"O it's so good to see you again Bulma and Vegeta, kids. Do you guys want some drinks?" Bulma shook her, "No thanks Mom, I'm trying to fig- wait a minute! MOM?!" Her mother smiled and held out the tray with beverages on it.

"After everyone had past scientists had figured out how to bring the dead back to life and they experimented on me. Then I had them bring your mother back as well," Dr. Briefs explained. Bulma sat with her kids and husband getting comfortable to the new look of the house. Trunks let out a deep breath, "Wow, just…wow."

Gohan, Videl, and Pan finally returned to their homes not far from Goku and ChiChi. Their homes hadn't changed much except dust and broken furniture caused from old age and woodland creature venturing into their home. "Looks like we're going shopping," Videl said smiling. Her husband just sat on the old and broken couch looking miserable.

Videl turned to her daughter, "Go check the upstairs honey." After the thumps of her daughters feet walking up the stairs vanished she sat next to him and asked, "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm just still agitated about Xicor. Really, who does that guy think he is? He's got to be some kind of spy," he went on. Videl crossed her arm over chest, "Oh Gohan your being ridiculous and ignorant."

"Ha, I'm not being ridiculous nor am I stupid." "Fine then you acting like a real jerk," Videl got up then walked up stairs to find her daughter. Gohan huffed, "Yea we'll see…"


	9. Episode 8

Dragonball AF : Xicor Saga : Redemption

Episode VIII

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Xicor's arrival to Earth. Awhile Goku trained everyday with his Saiyin companion Vegeta; Xicor had kept his promise to be good company to ChiChi. But still trained part of the day. Goten, Trunks, and the girls would come over too sometimes.

Everybody was adjusting to the new technology, new landscapes, and new everything surrounding them. Krillen and his family trimming up the island and completing their home, making it look like a replica to the hut that was there before hand.

Yamcha had returned to the dessert rat life with his life long companion Puar. Tien and his prince returned to the mountains, their true outdoor home. Piccolo remained on the lookout, continuing to help Dende, so he says. Dende knew Piccolo felt bad for him because Goten and Trunks decided to return home.

* * *

Gohan, Videl and their bright daughter came to visit the other son family. Gohan knocked on the door. His father answered smiling like usual and let them in. "ChiChi should be back any minute now. She went food shopping," Goku said taking a seat on the couch next to Pan.

"The house looks wonderful. You guys did an amazing job cleaning up," Videl complimented. "Thanks, actually Xicor did most of the work. Being a God and all has some advantages I guess heh," Goku said not wanting to tick off Gohan, but wanting him to know Xicor was doing his part.

"So where does he sleep Grandpa?" Pan asked crossing her legs Indian style. "Well, we would have had him sleep in either Gohan or Goten's old room but he was too tall for the beds. So he just sleeps out here on the couch." The very second later the door was opened revealing a smiling woman and a tall man.

"O hey guys, I didn't expect you today, my gosh I probably look a mess," ChiChi said putting the bag of groceries on the table. Xicor walked in carrying two very heavy and large bags over his shoulders then placing them down on the hardwood floor. Gohan stood up to hug his mother and put on his best fake smile saying a plain hello to his half brother.

* * *

Marron lay out on the sand, hands behind her head. Her mother walked around watering various plants they planted. 18 studied her petite daughter. She's thinking about something that was obviously affecting her. She stood in her little girl's sun and cleared her throat. Marron lifted herself up on one elbow lowering her shades, "Yes?"

"What's your problem?" "Excuse me?" Marron sat up fully wondering what in the world her mother was talking about. "Come on, tell me, something is on your mind, I know you."

Marron smiled, "Well, don't tell daddy but…I think I may have a little crush in Xicor." She twitched slightly hearing the watering pot drop to the ground.

* * *

"Ok Goten, a little to left. Ahh, too far, now to the right. A little more…now back. And drop it," Trunks sat letting go of the couch. The two 'B.F.F.' (A/N: best friend forever ;) ) had bought a luxury apartment in West City. Trunks returned to C.E.O. of Capsule Corp. So the average person wouldn't get suspicious of how Trunks was alive again, or so they thought he died, he said they had too brought him back from the dead, along with his parents and sister. Goten had returned to his job as a radio host on station Q102.1.

"Gees Trunks, your just as bad as my mother," Goten complained, plopping down on the couch. "Thanks man, haha. Anyway listen, if your gunna' be bringing any fluseys home for the night, make sure I'm not here to see, or hear, the 'action' for that matter," Trunks said standing in front of his friend. Goten just smiled innocently, although knowing it was true.

* * *

Krillin, his gorgeous wife, and young daughter had flown into Mount Poazu to visit their good friends, the Son family. They exited the hover car, which landed next to the river closest to the little house when they spotted Xicor a little ways down with a couple of buckets by his side.

"Should we go say hi?" Krillin asked his wife. Annoyed with his nervousness and untrusting ways she walked over the teen. "Hello Xicor, what are you up to?" Xicor looked up with his two toned eyes and smiled, "Peeling potatoes for ChiChi. I'd rather be out here then stuck inside there with Gohan."

"He still isn't warmed up to you yet?" Krillin asked being braver talking to the once threatening Xicor. "He's weird and border line loony. I just stay out of his way so trouble doesn't start."

"Well see 'ya later dude," Krillin said as him and his wife walked away. Marron decided to stay with Xicor sitting next to him. She looked at him laying back against a tree with one leg hanging over the other. 'So calm,' she thought to herself. He turned towards her. Her staring intrigued him.

"Would you like to help?" he asked smiling at her. She nodded yes as her long blonde hair blew slightly in the wind. "I don't believe I properly introduced myself. My name is Marron, I'm 18 years old," she told him grabbing a potato and peeler. "Well, my name is Xicor and I'm 19 years old."

She laughed at him in her girlish charm. For some reason, Xicor felt as though he needed to be closer to this girl. She interrupted his thought as she asked, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He shook his head no. "So your still a virgin?" He looked at her a little surprised about how open she was with asking that.

He smirked somewhat and focused on his potato peeling. "No," he told her. "Oh…so you've never been in love before?" Again, he said no. She felt bad for him. Once she had been in love, but that blonde headed, brown eyed boy had broken her heart.

ChiChi opened the door and moved aside so Krillin and 18 could come in. Krillin noticed Gohan and his wife and daughter sitting with Goku in the living room. "Hey guys, what's up?" Gohan smiled warmly. "Not much what's goin' on?" Krillin asked.

"Hey, didn't Marron come with you?" Goku asked. Krillin turned around to finally notice his daughter was gone, "Um yea…" 18 laughed finally 'breaking the news' to her husband, "Darling, she's still outside with her crush." "Her what?!"

Marron leaned a little closer to him. He didn't move away. She moved a little closer, he still didn't move away. Xicor put his potato down and turned towards her. She covered her mouth blushing. He smiled leaning in toward her. She looked up to him as he moved her hand away from her face and kissed her.

Their hands laced together as their kiss deepened. Xicor heard footsteps and broke the magical kiss. The girl stunned looked up as he stood up. Hearing the crunching of sticks and leaves from behind her she turned around to see her dad right behind her.

Krillin saw his little girl on the ground with Xicor standing somewhat holding her hand. "What's goin' on here?" Krillin asked, hands on his hips. "Oh Daddy, don't worry, I tripped and fell and Xicor is helping me up," She giggled. The dumbfounded father scratched the back of his head saying, "Oh man, sorry to over react Xicor." "No problem," the tall teen answered pulling Marron to her feet.


	10. Episode 9

Dragonball AF : Xicor Saga : Redemption

Episode IX : A Threat and a Hidden Weakness

* * *

Dende focused intensely on the crystal ball before him. The message was clear, but was the path the Earth safety as well? "Its for the better Dende," The voice said, "He has to be stopped somehow. Xicor is the answer." Dende still contemplated. "I don't think he's ready, not even for this."

The figure in the crystal stared up at Dende, "Just trust me."

* * *

Xicor sat along the river. He had been sitting here a lot lately. Gohan still hadn't warmed up to him. But the rest of the family grew to love him. He thought about his mother often. How was she? Where was she? How was she punished? He liked to think that she was thinking about him.

A body sat down next to him. She cocked her head, "Xicor are you ok hunny?" It was ChiChi. "Yea, I'm fine. I just…well. I kinda miss my mom." She held his hand. ChiChi loved spending time with Xicor, he was definitely her youngest son, blood or not.

"You know, I lost my mother when I was about 18. She died in battle. My father forbade me to fight again. But I did anyway in honor of my mother. Your mom wasn't a bad person." She explained him letting go of his hand.

"I know she wasn't. she was just…she misjudged a lot of things," Xicor looked at his feet, "I wish I could see her again."

ChiChi stood up. "Maybe you will. Goku got the chance to see his grandfather again, and he didn't even have to die to do it. Now come inside, its getting late."

Xicor followed her in.

* * *

The next day brought on an onslaught of intense training. Goku was pushing harder then usual, he was not just pushing Xicor too hard but himself. After a right hook to the face the both fist slamming upon his head Xicor rocketed to the ground with a sickening boom.

Gohan stood next to where he landing just laughing. Goku descended to the ground. "Dad what's up? Pushing a little hard aren't we?" Goten asked.

Goku stood erect, "Yea but it's for the better, come on don't wimp out!"

"Dad please, the only wimp here is trunks," and audible 'hey' was heard in the background, "and besides I'm .. eh heh getting hungry. Right Xicor? You're a pretty big guy, you must be."

Xicor finally stood from his hole a little dizzy. He didn't quite hear what Goten said to him, all he got was Xicor and guy. He just held his head and nodded.

They came back to the house dirty and sweaty. ChiChi made them all march outside and clean up before she served them. "So ChiChi," Videl started, "everything in order?" ChiChi sighed sitting down across from her. "Well Goku has been acting up. Its like it's Christmas eve and he can't wait to open presents. I don't know what though but its different." 

"It's amazing how well you and him can read each other. Sometimes Gohan and I are complete strangers," Videl said with her head in her palm. ChiChi smiled, "It takes time."

The boys finally came back in and were about to dig when ChiChi halted them. "Someone needs to go get the girls," she said referring to Pan and Bra who had been spending a lot of time with each other lately. Xicor volunteered and left the house. He could put his new skill of searching for them with his mind to use.

* * *

He stepped outside and mentally scanned the area. He felt them close by and headed in that direction. He felt their ki become stronger as he got closer. Their ki, when with each other, was different. It reminded him of Marron. He crept closer behind them spotting them sitting together by the river.

Xicor crept behind a tree and peered over at them. They were holding hands. They laughed and giggled with each other. Calming down they looked at each other, and closed in for a kiss. When they did Xicor turned around. 'I shouldn't be spying on them,' he thought to himself. He slowing raised his ki and purposely stepped on a stick.

The two girls separated when the sound emitted from the broken twig. Xicor gave them a minute to adjust themselves and walked out from behind the tree. "Hey, they you are. Everyone's sitting down to eat," he told them. Bra stood up and dusted herself off along with Pan. The two beautiful girls stood at the same height. Bra wore her hair down and Pan's was in a messy bun atop her head.

They giggled thinking they were slick and walked with him home. Xicor watched them walk in front of them. He thought they were perfect for each other seeing how much happiness the gave one another

* * *

They came home as Goten said, "Holly crap its about time, what were you two doing?" They all sat in their assigned seats. Pan picked up her fork, "Mind your business uncle Goten." He just smiled at her.

ChiChi noticed Xicor just picking at his food. He didn't eat much anyway but around this time he usually did. She nudged him asking, "Are sure your ok?" He looked at her. "I lost my appetite. Excuse me please," he asked her. She looked at his plate. Only half gone. "Your excused."

Xicor walked outside. He felt really bad about spying on Pan and Bra. That was their business and he intruded not even telling them. Nobody else seemed to know of their new found relationship. He needed to tell Pan he knew and her secret was still safe with him. Would she hate him for spying?

Then he began to think about Marron. This girl was different and scared him a little bit. He wanted her and would do anything to have her. The thought of her knowing that and using it to her advantage, playing him for a fool is what scared him a little bit. He didn't know how she felt about him.

Living on Earth these past couple of months has changed his emotions and the way he was towards anything drastically. Probably because he had never expressed his feelings before. The only person he knew was his mother. When she died so did his entire world. But thankfully he was given a second chance and a new world was born for him.

* * *

The family continued to dine as knock sounded. "I'll get it," Goku said getting up and heading toward the door. It was Dende and Piccolo. "Oh hey guys, what's up? Come in," Goku stepped aside to let them in.

Piccolo had a stern look on his face and stared straight into Goku's eyes. Dende decided to speak first, "Goku, we don't plan on staying very long. We're here to tell you we have a new problem. And he's on his way to Earth."

"Oh….what does he want?" Goku asked.'This is what I've been waiting for,' Goku thought to himself making sure to not show his excitment. Piccolo shrugged, "We're not quite sure but we do know his intentions are bad. He is extremely powerful."

"And he's on his way here. We are in a dangerous position having so little intelligence of him. But he will be here within the week. So please work as hard as you can."

Goku looked down. Again he had to defend the Earth. "Yes Dende, we'll train as hard as we can. Please inform us when he arrives." They nodded and exited. Xicor was coming back inside but stepped aside to let the Guardian and Piccolo through. He walked in as Goku began to explain everything.

Xicor listened closely as he leaned up against the wall, arms folded. "So we have a new threat to the Earth?" Gohan asked. "Yes," his father answer, "We know almost nothing about this guy. He just goes by Him. He'll be here soon so we need to work, hard."

* * *

Later that night the Son house was quiet. Pan decided to stay the night with her grandparents and uncle. Trunks had taken Bra home. She blushed at the thought of Bra. Pan had never thought she would be falling for someone special, especially not another girl. When they had spent time in the time chamber, Pan grew on Bra and vis versa and decided as long as she was happy she didn't care who she fell in love with.

She heard footsteps above her. Most definitely Xicor considering his height and weight. She stood from her bed and tied up her hair. She stepped out of the window and hovered to the roof where he sat staring at the stars.

She sat next to him. "Hey," she said. "Hey." It seemed a little awkward just sitting in silence with the gentle giant. "So grandma told me and mom you havent been eating well lately, and you've been thinking a lot. Is something bothering you? She's worried about you."

Xicor ignored her question, "I need to tell you something Pan. I didn't mean to, but I'm sorry. It just kind of happened." The look on her face was questionable, like she was hiding something and yet intrigued.

"I saw you and Bra. No one seemed to know about you two so I didn't say anything-" Pan jumped to her knees quickly, "Oh my Kami Xicor, please don't say anything please please please!!!"

A little taken back at her outburst he leaned away. "No, I won't say anything. I swear it. But why don't you say anything? You look happy together."

Pan kept looking at him. Why would he say that? Shouldn't he know how they would react? Then she figured it out. Xicor didn't understand gay relations on Earth and social reaction to it. "Xicor," she started still planted on her knees as clouds began to sprinkle water across the land, "me and Bra wouldn't be excepted. People on Earth, even our own family and friends, they wont accept us. They don't like gay relations because its not natural. We would be shunned and disowned, that's why you can't say anything ok?"

A frown grew on his face. "Pan, that's awful. It shouldn't be like that. Male or female, if that person is the one you want to grow old with…then you should."

"Life's cruel. Even though, we still have to live it to the fullest."

"And you and Bra will live it together, I'll be sure of it. Just know, Pan, I'll always accept you for who you are. Don't fake it."

They both took each others words to heart.


	11. Another Promising Note 100211

Hello readers,

I know the last author's note was way back in January and I promised an update and obviously did not fulfill that promise. I am sorry but I do have good news. I am working on a new story THAT I WILL COMPLETE BEFORE POSTING with scheduled updates. With this story I just posted chapters and went along with a plotless story but this new story I'm working on was outlined and I'm writing all of the rough draft chapters now. I'm 20 chapters in and only a few more to go. If you liked this story you're going to love the one I'm working on now. I usually don't like rereading my work but this one I reread all the time. I just need to think of a really good title for it. If I post the summary will you guys help me figure out a title for it? Please PM me or review for feedback.

Happy reading!

-Collision


	12. One More Promising Note and Promotion

Hello readers,

As of right now this story has 34,262 hits. That's unbelievable! This is by far my most popular story so I guarantee this will be continued and finished. But unfortunately it will be on hiatus for a bit longer but the good news is I've posted two new stories, "To Love What's Left Behind" and "Dragonball: Iliad". To Love What's Left Behind seems to be a hit, it got its first two reviews in the firts twenty minutes of being posting and already has 91 hits in the three days its been up. Dragonball: Iliad is the story I was previously talked about and it has been posted. Here's the summary for it:

* * *

"A war rages amongst a lost and forgotten race of people. Two cryptic men flee in dire need of help to Earth. Will their arrival unveil the inglorious secret Goku's been hiding? Can they prevail in the fight of their lives? Sometimes we have the most unlikely heroes."

* * *

If you liked this story I'm positive you'll **LOVE** Dragonball: Iliad. Check it out and leave me a review and tell me what you think. As soon as I'm done with these two (both are **COMPLETED** but have scheduled updating) I will begin working on this once again.

So drop me a line and tell me what you think! Thanks everyone for the support on this story and for your reviews. I appreciate everything.

Happy Reading!

-Collision


End file.
